The 'Good' News
by kaimaru
Summary: Hermione has an early morning 'errand,' and Fred isn't far behind!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! Just a short FW/HG drabble.

* * *

The Good News  
By Kaimaru  
June 8, 2007

* * *

"_Hermione?_"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at hearing her name just behind her. She spun around, unable to prevent the guilty blush enflaming her cheeks as she acknowleded the owner of the voice. Fred Weasley stood in front of her, looking untidy as usual, but missing his twin. And he was giving her a look of utter disbelief- one rarely sees upon the face of a Weasley twin.

In all her life, Hermione had never known any Gryffindor besides herself to be up this early in the morning, save McGonagall, of course. It was barely seven, and it was early even by _her _standards. Apparently his too. His long hair was shaggier-looking than usual, his oxford untucked, while the top buttons were left undone, and his tie was only draped around his neck. Bloody hell, of all the people to catch her doing something so extravagently irresponsible- _Why one of the two biggest pranksters in Hogwarts_?? She moaned mentally.

Hermione struggled to collect herself and said the first thing that popped in her head. "G'Morning." She mentally smacked herself.

Smooth. _Not suspicious at all_, she winced.

The sound of her voice seemed to break his trance, however. A slow, languid, almost devious, grin appeared on his lips and he took the remaining strides dividing them and bent slightly to her level. He met her eyes and she realized irately she was blushing again. "I don't believe it. Was that all Miss Prefect Hermione's doing?" He murmured curiously.

"O-Of course not. I would never do such a thing."

"So you coincidentally knew when and where the Sleazyrins would find their little surprise? Come now, 'Mione. Try a little harder than that." He was grinning cheekily. _Again_.

That "thing" happened to a few boxes worth of exploding snaps laid out in the corridor, an invisiblity spell, and the sixth year Slytherins on their way to breakfast. Hermione had been hiding behind the corner outside the classroom, watching her plan unfold, smothering her giggles in a most obvious way when the Weasley must of caught sight of her. She had spent over a week planning and observing the Slytherins to pull the prank. Normally, Hermione would never have done such a thing. But Malfoy and herself had had a particularly bad row where it simply hadn't seem sufficent to go the teachers for a punishment. Hermione had settled it upon herself to teach the boy a lesson. And as she had learned Slytherins never traveling in packs less than three, a brilliant stroke of genius too her. It happened to be a coincidence the whole sixth years group had been together, however, this morning. Probably still worshipping Draco for the victory over Hufflepuff yesterday.

She huffed, turning away from him. "You think I, of all people, would pull a prank?" She replied huffily.

"Frankly? No." He chuckled. "I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen you congratulating yourself a minute ago."

"I wasn't congratulating my--"

"You were laughing." He interrupted pointedly. "A prefect would of been rushing to help and ruin the fun. The prankster, would be laughing as his plan plays out."

She lifted her eyebrow. "Just because I like the rules, doesn't mean I haven't a sense of humor!" She glared.

He lifted his hands placatingly in front of him, "Touche." He ascented.

"What are you doing up this early anyway?" She said, hoping to change the subject.

"Looking for you." He replied easily. She stared at him.

"What?" She replied oh-so intelligently.

"I was--"

She interrupted. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I saw you heading out this morning and I was curious. Took forever and a day to find, I'll have you know."

"But it's seven. You're a _Weasley_." She stressed his name. "You're never up before seven."

"Couldn't sleep."

A small grin formed on her lips.

"Try a little harder than _that_."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He challenged, leaning closer.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply when Draco voice burst from the hall, startling her. "I'm going to kill who ever the bloody hell did this!" Several footsteps echoed through the hall and Hermione paled as they sounded as if they were coming towards them. Oh no! They couldn't escape, not without Draco seeing them. Knowing him, he wouldn't take his threat lightly. Hermione turned panicked eyes on Fred who looked calm as he met her frantic gaze. Any second now, Draco would come around the corner and-

Resting his forearm against the stone wall above her head, Fred leaned forward and shielded her from the Slytherin's soon-to-be view.

"Thank me later?" He whispered. Hermione looked at him, utterly baffled until his lips were pressing firmly against hers and his other arm swept around her waist, pulling her tightly against his warm body. Hermione nearly froze, her hands caught against his chest, and her brain refused to work rationally. Fred was... Fred was.. _kissing_ her! Damn good, too. Not that she could really be a judge on the matter, but he wasn't mauling her or shoving his tongue down her throat like she'd heard Lavender complain about more than enough times whith other boys. Kissing her gently but thoroughly, Hermione really couldn't help herself as she responded, pushing against him and licking his lips hesitantly. Hermione hands slid from his chest to wrap her arms lazily about his neck, slanting her head to side, allowing a better angle as his tongue slipped in to her mouth.

"Get a room why don't you, Weasley." Draco's sneer echoed from some far, distant place.

Hermione's only concern was Fred pulling away and fighting off the urge to pull him back for another smazing snog. He looked delightfully rumpled and Hermione congratulated herself slightly as he looked just as disgruntled as she was to break apart, albeit he was probably hiding it better than the feirce, murderous glare she bore in to Malfoy's pale forehead.

Draco looked past the annoyed older Weasley, and couldn't keep the incredulity from his voice as he spotted the irate Gryffindor bookworm. "_Granger_?"

Pansy made a face beside him, which Hermione ignored. Seeing them had the affect of a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on her, and she tilted her chin defiantly upwards at the pale-haired boy.

"Can't say I'm pleasant to see you either, Malfoy." She countered. And before she could help herself, she grinned. "Having a good morning, I trust?"

He sneered, grey eyes flashing with cold fury. "You -"

"Do you mind, Malfoy?" Fred cut in smoothly. "We're a little busy at the moment."

He was never going to let her live this down. Hermione glanced at Fred's profile, but his gaze never wavered, then back at Malfoy, who looked ready to kill. Fred's arms were still tightly wound around her. Silence hung heavily, waiting for something to happen like a charge in the air, as both sides were too stubbourn to relent.

Then Goyle stepped forward. "Have you seen-"

"Don't bother." Draco cut in rudely, spinning away from them, annoyed. "Disgusting Gryffindors." All the Slytherins followed, sashaying out of sight.

Hermione exhaled loudly, shoulders drooping in relief. "That was close." She chuckled. "It was worth it."

"All in a day's work, I say." Fred replied.

"Why did you-?" She whispered hesitantly. Meeting his eyes took alot of courage, but his dark chocolately eyes met hers and her anxiety dissappeared.

"I wouldn't want my girlfriend being mauled before I had to chance to ask her for a date." Fred replied, kissing her chastely on the lips.

"And just how did you know I would say yes?" She demanded, trying to sound annoyed as her lips curved up in to wide smile.

"Because I'm an amazing kisser?"

She made a noncommital noise in her throat. "And?" She prodded.

"My sparkling personality?" She snorted. "My money?"

"What money?"

"Fine, fine." He laughed. Then, he cleared his throat. "'_Of course I like him, Gin! I'm just not telling him._'"

Hermione gaped. "You eavesdropped on me!" She paused, then added, "that better not be your imitation of me, Fred Weasley."

"I was invited," he defended, ignoring her second comment with a playful shrug. "It just so happens I have a perceptive, meddling, matchmaking little sister who knew I had a thing for you and suspected your feelings."

"Ginny told you when I left this morning, didn't she?" She groaned. "I told her not to tell anyone!"

"Even me?" He pouted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

She laughed. "_Especially_ you."

"You wound me."

"Would a kiss help?" They both grinned.

"Is that a yes?"

She didn't reply, pulling him back down for another kiss. Both of them ended up missing breakfast, and the subsequent outrage of one Ron Weasley as Ginny told him the 'good news.'

* * *

THE END 


End file.
